A Family Of True Gryffindors
by Myra109
Summary: When Percy is in danger, it is up to the Weasley family to step up and save their brother, their hero. "You're a true Gryffindor, big brother." Percy laughed. "I am, but I come from a family of true Gryffindors." AU, part of the Gryffindor Collection


_Hello. This AU takes place in Deathly Hallows. This is a part of the Gryffindor Collection. Check out the rest of the stories:_

 _1\. A Gryffindor For Sure_

 _2\. A True Gryffindor_

 _3\. My Father, The Gryffindor_

 ** _Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

 ** _WARNINGS: MENTIONS OF TORTURE_**

* * *

A knock sounded at the door a little past two on that cloudy Tuesday morning, and everyone- that is, Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie since Ginny was at school and Ron was on the run with Harry and Hermione- froze. Recently, knocks hadn't been a good thing.

"It's Audrey Hunter!" a female voice called. "I'm a friend of Percy's!"

Arthur approached the door and leaned close to it.

"Can I see some ID?" he called. "Slide it under the door."

'Audrey' slid two things under the door. One was a driver's license that confirmed her identity and the other was a Muggle photograph of her and Percy standing side by side with his arm around her and big smiles on their faces. The photo had obviously been taken recently, not more than a month or two ago, but despite the war happening on their doorstep, they looked happy, and it made Arthur happy to see his son so joyful, smiling a genuine smile for the first time in years.

But there were bigger problems… like why she was here.

Arthur opened the door, and a pretty woman stepped through and into their kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Fred asked. "Percy isn't in contact with us anymore." (The row does happen in this story, even though the other stories in the collection are based in an AU where the row doesn't happen)

"Do you know the Freedom Fighters?" she questioned.

George raised an eyebrow. "Who doesn't?"

The Freedom Fighters were a group of heroes who smuggled Muggleborns out of the country or into hidden safe houses. They wore cloaks of a distinct shade of blue and necklaces that occasionally glowed. Their most recent mission was saving seven Muggleborn children from certain death within the walls of the Ministry.

"Well, Percy and I are Freedom Fighters, and I know that's hard to believe, but I have his cloak right here," she said in a rush and handed Molly a tattered blue cloak she pulled out of her bag.

Molly stared at it. It could've been anyone's cloak, but she was Percy's mother. She recognized his scent in a heart beat.

"It's his," she whispered with absolute certainty.

"I'm sure you've heard of us rescuing the Muggleborn children. This hasn't hit the papers yet, but Percy was captured by Death Eaters and is being imprisoned in the Ministry. I heard Umbridge tell a colleague that he is scheduled for the Dementors Kiss within the next few days!"

A sob escaped Molly's mouth, and the rest of them were beyond horrified by this news.

"How did you not know something was wrong? I thought you had a family clock. Wouldn't his hand be pointing to Mortal Peril?" Audrey asked.

"Our clock hands are always on Mortal Peril," Charlie explained. "All of us, even Percy. Especially Percy since he works in the Ministry around Death Eaters and Umbridge."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go bust our brother out!" Fred cheered, remembering when Percy saved him and George from Death Eaters as toddlers and wanting to save him like Percy saved them.

"We need a plan!" Bill pointed out.

"We're Weasleys! We work best without a plan!" George pointed out.

Arthur shrugged. "Good point. Let's go!"

And with that, the redheads and Audrey bolted out the door.

* * *

"Do you know where they're keeping him?" Arthur murmured as they roamed the tunnels within the Ministry (apparently, there were escape tunnels between the walls of the Ministry that hadn't been used in centuries and had been forgotten. Percy had discovered them years ago and hadn't told anyone until Audrey, who had shown them the tunnels).

"These tunnels are awesome," George muttered.

"Yeah," Audrey agreed with George, "and no, I don't know where they're keeping him, but all of the Freedom Fighters have special necklaces. My necklace heats up when I'm near Percy, so I just have to stay close to the wall and wait until it starts heating up."

"That's amazing," Bill commented. "Why didn't we ever think of that?"

"We did," Arthur told him. "Or something similar. Those amulets I gave you two and Percy during the first war? Those were magically attracted to my watch, so if I pressed this button on my watch, it would give me your exact location," he said, pointing to a button on his watch. "You stopped wearing yours years ago, though."

"Is Percy's amulet a red oval shaped charm on a necklace?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

Audrey's eyes widened, and her eyes lit up.

"He still wears it!" she cheered, quietly.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Really?"

Audrey nodded. "He never takes it off, so he should be wearing it right now!"

Arthur smiled as he realized that his son had kept the amulet when his older brothers hadn't. It showed how much Percy had cherished the gift, and it warmed Arthur's heart to know that his son had kept that amulet on all these years.

He pressed the button on his watch, and a small circular hologram type thing appeared above the clock face, making the eyes of the twins and Audrey widen, having never seen magic work in that way.

 **Location: Cell 95, Ministry holding cells, Bottom Floor**

 **Status: Alive**

 **In Mortal Peril!**

Audrey nodded. "I know exactly where that is. Follow me!"

Audrey lead them through several halls before stopping in front of a wall covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Percy and I have never gone this far down this hall," she explained. "This is one of the last cells. That's why it's so dusty. All right."

She muttered a spell and one pink shape appeared in the corner of the room as it detected body heat.

"That has to be Percy," she murmured. "He's alone."

She did a complex tapping of her wand on the wall before kicking it, and the wall slid aside to form a doorway.

The family hopped through the doorway, and their jaws dropped upon seeing Percy.

He was a wreck. He was covered in bruises and cuts. Blood soaked his tattered shirt and pants and smeared across his skin, and a huge cut stretched across his forehead. He was dirty and was very lethargic; he was sitting in the corner with his knees pulled to his chest and his arms wrapped around them and his head on his knees.

He glanced up. "Daddy?" he whimpered, trembling. He'd obviously been put under the Cruciatus, not to mention the other methods of torture the Death Eaters came up with. He looked so helpless and childlike, it physically pained his family.

"Come on, Perce," Fred whispered as him and George rushed over to help him stand. "We're going to get you out of here."

A sudden clanging sound at the door told them someone was unlocking it.

Arthur threw the hood of his jacket up to hide his face, and Bill and Charlie did the same.

"Molly, Fred, George, get Percy out of here. Audrey, close the doorway to hide the tunnel and help us knock these guys out. Then all four of us will follow you," Arthur told his wife and twin sons. "Go!"

They didn't hesitate in running through the tunnel, and they heard Audrey close the doorway behind them.

As soon as they found their way out onto the streets of London (which was a lot harder without Audrey as a guide), they Apparated before any Muggleborns could even look their way.

They appeared outside their door and helped Percy inside, where they laid him on the couch and started to bandage him up.

By the time their older brothers, father, and Audrey appeared, Percy was much more calm and not as disoriented as before. Getting him out of the Ministry had helped immensely, and his injuries on his back, chest, and face were all bandaged. Fred and George were just staring on the cuts on his stomach when Bill, Charlie, Arthur, and Audrey walked in.

"The Death Eaters don't know who we are," Arthur assured them. "We knocked them out and came back through the tunnels. How's Percy?"

"Better," Percy told him as Fred started wrapping a bandage around a deep cut on his arm. "Thanks for saving me."

Fred nodded. "Thanks for saving us all these years. From Death Eaters, muggers, accidents, cars, not to mention saving Ginny from that fall off the changing table as a baby, and so much more. And it's amazing how you saved all those Muggleborns. You're a true Gryffindor, big brother."

Percy laughed. "I am, but I come from a _family_ of true Gryffindors."

* * *

 _This story is based off of another one of my stories called Freedom Fighters if you want to check that out._

 _Thanks for reading! There will only be one more story in the Gryffindor Collection after this, so follow me or check back to my page regularly if you don't want to miss it! Bye!_


End file.
